


Roll Credits (Welcome to Your Happy Ending)

by misura



Category: Deathstalker Series - Simon R. Green
Genre: F/M, Marriage Proposal, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:42:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22527277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: "You're not going to be silly about this, are you?"
Relationships: Lewis Deathstalker/Jesamine Flowers
Kudos: 1





	Roll Credits (Welcome to Your Happy Ending)

Jesamine let herself fall onto her (very large and luxurious) bed and sighed in contentment.

"Home at last. Oh, I've missed this. Not that becoming even more of a living legend than I already was hasn't been fun, darling, but sometimes, a girl likes a bit of luxury. Or at least some decent chocolates or ice cream when the situation calls for it."

"You deserve them," Lewis said. "You deserve everything you want, Jes. Without you, I don't know what I would have done."

"Given up and died, probably," Jesamine said, though she didn't entirely mean it. Lewis would know that, though, so there wasn't any need to add on that bit out loud. "And yes, I agree. I deserve all the good things in life money can buy. Happily, I have quite a lot of it."

Lewis smiled a bit, but Jesamine could tell he was thinking about the differences between them again, getting all caught up in how much money she had, how she was rich and beautiful and famous and he was none of those things.

"More than enough for two people, actually," she said.

"I'm sure you do," Lewis said politely, with that stubborn expression on his face Jesamine had come to dread just a bit. A challenge was all good and well; life would be boring without them, but sometimes she rather felt Lewis took things too far.

"You're not going to be silly about this, are you?" she asked, putting a warning note in her voice. "Because that would quite spoil my mood."

Lewis hesitated for a bit before he kicked off his boots and crawled onto the bed. "Then why don't we stop talking about this now and do something else instead?"

"Tempting," Jesamine admitted, "but let's hold that thought, just for a moment, shall we?"

Lewis groaned. "Do we have to? I love you, Jes. What else is there that we need to talk about right now?"

"Darling, I'm trying to propose here," Jesamine said. "I admit, it's a bit of a new experience for me, since until now, I was always the person being proposed to rather than the person proposing, but all the same, I would be ever so appreciative of an answer. Preferably 'yes', but if you want to spend the rest of your life being miserable, I suppose I can't stop you." She would, of course, and they both knew it, but Jesamine had her pride and besides, she had always wanted to use that line from one of her holos in real life.

Lewis stared at her as if someone had just hit him over the head. Except that if someone had, Lewis would now be busy making them regret that decision, rather than still sit there, looking at her, saying nothing at all.

"Well?" Jesamine prodded. "It's all very well to build a bit of tension, but don't drag it out too long. We do have other things to do, if you'll recall."

"You - " Lewis said. "I - we - "

"Thousands, no, millions of people would be happy to commit murder to be in your shoes right now," Jesamine said, and that finally seemed to snap Lewis out of it.

He grinned. "They could try."

Jesamine mentally rolled her eyes. _Men!_ At least he hadn't pointed out that he wasn't wearing any shoes right now, though. "You still haven't said 'yes'."

Lewis kissed her. He hadn't been a very good kisser the first time Jesamine had met him, but he'd gotten a lot better at it. Jesamine was a very good, if also very demanding teacher. "Yes. Of course."

"Excellent. I already had the lawyers draw up a contract - all you need to do is sign it, and then we can get on with the fun parts."

"I thought that was what we were doing already," Lewis said, starting to slowly undress her. (He'd gotten a lot better at _that_ , too, even if Jesamine hadn't minded having a few of her outfits ruined. She could always buy new ones, after all.)

Jesamine laughed. "I meant the wedding, you silly man. The festivities, the reception - I think we can squeeze in at least a dozen musical acts, but of course, they'll all want to go first. Oh, and we're going to need a cake. Flowers. Party favors. It will be the social event of the century. I want people to talk about it for decennia."

"Jes," Lewis said. "I love you, you know I do, but this once, can't we, I don't know, keep things small?"

"Oh, if that's what you want." Jesamine pouted. "You'll have to convince me, though. A girl can't simply change her mind like that, you know. And I do have a reputation to maintain."

"Thank you," Lewis said. He didn't sound nearly appreciative enough for Jesamine's tastes. She supposed she'd have to teach him to work on that, next.

Jesamine gave him one of her most dazzling smiles. "You're welcome. Anything for you, dear."

Besides, the more exclusive the party, the more desperate people would be to get invited. Capping the total number of guests at, say, five-thousand should be fine.


End file.
